108 Degrees
by EVERYBODYlovesSHIFTERS
Summary: Just something short for all of you Jacob lovers. ;)


Just something I threw together! :) For all of you Jacob lovers!

* * *

My room was freezing cold due to the open window. It was lightly snowing outside; the white flakes contrasting against the dark sky and forest. I had a soft blanket clutched around me, my teeth chattering. Above the sound of my teeth smacking against each other I heard the sound of a wolf howling. I shuffled over to the open window. My body was stiff from the cold and it took me a while to sit back down on the seat beneath my window. A breeze blew into my room, blowing my hair back and sending a flurry of snowflakes into my room. I shivered beneath the blanket.

Then I saw him. He took a step out of the woods that surrounded my house. He was wearing no shirt or shoes, just a pair of shorts that were once jeans. The snow melted before it even touched his skin. He began walking through the yard at a quick pace. I moved away from the window just in time for him to jump through it and gracefully land without making a sound. I sat down on my bed.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Cold," I replied, shivering once again.

He removed the blanket from my shoulders, quickly but gently moving me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I relaxed into him, my muscles quickly warming up. I pressed my face into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes as I inhaled the scent of pine trees.

"I don't see why you insist on keeping it so cold in here all the time."

"It's not cold when you're here. Maybe if you were around more I wouldn't have to worry about being cold at all."

He was quiet and I noticed that his jaw was clenched.

"You know that I'm busy with the pack." he said through his teeth.

"Yes, Jacob! I know all about your stupid pack!"

Suddenly I was on the bed and he was pacing my floor.

"You know, sometimes I wish you weren't a werewolf."

He turned and looked at me.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, . But I can't be human. It's not something I can change."

His hands began to shake at his sides and suddenly Emily's face flashed into my mind. The scars running down her face. I quickly shook it out of my head, I wasn't finished with this fight.

"It seems like other things have changed, though," I said softly, looking at my hands which were fiddling in my lap.

"Like what?" he asked in a rude tone.

I pictured him; his arms shaking now, his eyes as dark as his hair, his eyebrows clutched, and his soft lips in a hard line.

I sucked in a breath, "Like your feelings for me."

I looked up at him. His face softened and he took a step towards me, holding his hand out palm up. I slowly placed my hand in his, not fully aware of what I was doing. He wrapped his fingers around mine, enclosing my hand in warmth. He sat down next to me, never taking his eyes away from mine.

"That's really how you feel?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"That's what it seems like," I replied.

Suddenly there were multiple howls coming from the forest. I watched as Jacob's head jerked to face the window. I shook my head slightly, disappointed.

"Go ahead, Jake. They need you."

He looked back at me, his eyes moving across my face. He released my hand and stood up. He walked to the window and stood there for a while, not moving as he stared out at the black night. But instead of climbing out like I had expected, he reached up and shut the window, silencing the howls. He turned back around, a slight smile on his face.

"You need me more than they do."

I smiled back at him and he came over to the bed. Then he slowly began to lean towards me. His hand brushed back my hair, burning against my cheek. He pressed his forehead against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I closed my eyes as his nose slid next to mine. Then his soft, warm lips were on mine. He slightly pulled away.

I had had a taste but just one wasn't going to cut it. I pressed against him, placing my lips back over his. My body was pressed against his bare chest. I adjusted myself so that I was on my knees, slightly taller than him. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, mine holding his neck in a death grip. I ran my hand through his dark hair, grabbing some of it in my fist.

He began to slowly lean me back onto the bed, moving his body over mine in the process so that by the time I was completely laying down he was hovering over me. My hands roamed his bare chest as he intensified the kissing. He removed my shirt quickly without breaking the kiss for more than a second. I had the easy job; all I had to remove was his pants.

His hands fumbled with the button of my pants but finally got it undone. He broke the kiss long enough to pull my pants completely off of me. I was practically dripping with sweat so I reached over and turned the fan on. The cool breeze felt good on my skin. It wasn't the easiest making love to a boy who constantly had a temperature of 108 degrees.

As Jacob removed my undergarments, I unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down as far as I could. He sighed as he broke the kiss once again to remove his pants this time. I just smiled innocently at him and he gave in and smiled back. He climbed back over me, still smiling. He gave me one more kiss before sliding into me.

I tensed up then relaxed as the pain dissolved. We reached our climaxes at about the same time. Jacob pulled out and laid down next to me, breathing heavily. I scooted closer to him, fitting into his side.

For once I fell asleep warm and happy instead of cold and sad. It was good to have my werewolf back.


End file.
